Dark Secrets
by satarow-raven
Summary: everyone has secrets, some darker than others.
1. It begins

Lady's and gentlemen this is my very first story please be gentle.   
  
The day was calm. The sun shone brightly in the after noon sky and the warm wind softly caressed the trees and grass making them gently dance at the its touch. Birds happily sang there songs oblivious to anything around them. The day was beautiful. But not all felt that way, not all could enjoy its beauty.  
  
A lone woman stood in front of a sink in her quaint house absently scrubbing at the mounds of dishes in front of her. Her face was expressionless but her eyes betrayed her. Tears were falling slowly but surly. Her hands stopped washing as she lifted one to her face. She gently wiped the tears from one cheek and silently starred at the liquid crystals shining in the sun.  
  
" I don't understand why do they still come, why, you would think they would be dried up by now…" she then looked out the widow and starred intently at the beauty in front of her.  
  
"why cant I enjoy the sun as others do why must I be forced to stay in this home alone all day cleaning and cooking. don't they understand that I want to be with them that I want to experience the adventures they share, be apart of there group, be noticed, be something more than a slave…slave is that what I am now. It makes since. Yes, is suppose that is what I am…that is what I deserve…"   
  
She then bowed her head and began to wash again. Going into her thoughts once more. This is what she does when she is alone. When she is alone she lets her true self show…were know one will see her or her pain…  
  
As she washed her dishis she stole a glance at the letter on the counter. The one that hurt her…again  
  
Mom…   
  
Sorry but dad and me just got a call from Krillen and the others saying where going camping for a reunion of sorts…don't worry I will study when I get back…well dad is getting impatient well gotta go see ya soon…  
  
Gohan  
  
that was a week ago…she knew they were alright she could fell it.   
  
'they didn't even say goodbye, they never say goodbye' her mind repeted this over and over again.   
  
Well that was the prolog hope you enjoy it. I have so much more planed for this story and don't worry it is be a goku/chichi, and I am gonna add vegeta/bulma, and Krillen/18, to. More to come….Hug and kisses. 


	2. chapter 2

Well here I go with the second installment of my story…so many ideas so little time.  
  
Disclaimer. Plus I don't own any of the series characters or the series Dragonball Z. but a girl can dream right hehe…  
  
She had finished the dishes, dusting, vacuuming, laundry, and altogether tidying awhile ago. Now she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. The Wight sheets tangled around her legs leaving her light night gown covered torso exposed. The light of the moon shining through the window. Making her raven hair, which was spilled across the pillows have an angelic glow along with the rest of her body.   
  
"were are they…I hope they are alright…chichi you know they are all right stop worrying over nothing" she scolded her self. Her face became saddened once more.  
  
"tell me shadows why am always alone…you are my only friends tell me…please…"  
  
The silence was almost deafening.   
  
She laughed a pained laugh.  
  
"how many times will I talk to you shadows though I know you will never answer"  
  
A sad smile played across her lips as she look out her window.  
  
"dear moon protect them... You are the only light in the darkness please never leave me…I am afraid of the night…I am afraid of the shadows…ironic isn't it…I speak to them yet fear them at the same time.." she chuckled as a lone tear fell from her eye "there is something plaguing my dreams something turning them to nightmares once again…like…so long ago." all expression left her face. "some one hear me please I don't want to be alone…it finds me when I am alone" those last words were whispered and she shut her eyes tight and hugged a pillow to herself and drew the blankets over her now shivering body.   
  
The gang sat out in front of a camp fire. Telling ghost stories as the fires light cast eerie shadows over everything.  
  
" and then the ghost said 'you cant leave you are a ghost to' ahahahahahah" krillen chuckled evilly as he finished his story. Vegeta rolled his eye and glared at the bald man. While Bulma chucled nervacly beside him. Master roshi had long since went to bed with his magazine on his face. So had yamcha and puar, snoring silently. Goku sat on a log with gohan sleeping with he head on his lap. He laughed as 18 slapped krillen upside his head and turned her head ashamed, krillen put a hand behind his head and laughed.  
  
"krillen you call that a ghost story" said Bulma, she was a little scared of the story but was not about to admit it.  
  
"the cue ball is an idiot what more did you expect, why did I ever let you talk me into this woman?" vegeta glared at bulma as she glared right back.  
  
"well vegeta if you wanna be like that I am sure you wont mind me NOT fixing the gravity machine for a week..hummm" bulma said with a smirk on her face that could rivil his own.  
  
"WOMAN" vegeta continued to glare.  
  
Bulma and vegetal argument continued as the others looked on sweat drops on there heads.  
  
"well guys its late I am going hit the sac, yawn, night" krillen said sleepily as he headed to his and 18s tent. She followed wordlessly yawning her self. Now one noticed but goku as he said good night and ignored the fight going on around him. It became quiet as bulma stormed off to her tent as her "husband" fallowed her saying he was not finish talking yet.  
  
Goku looked up at the stars and moon with a smile on his face then looked down at his slumbering son. Gently he picked him up and walked to his tent yawning himself ready for some well needed sleep, after putting out the fire of course.  
  
Morning crept over the horizon destroying what was left of night an bathing the world in a new day. Slowly goku opened his eyes and yawned lazily as he stretched and rested his hands behind his head. He could then smell the faint sent of food cooking. He quickly jumped out of his tent to be greated by the sight of his friends happily eating and chatting together with of course the exception of vegeta who was eating with a scowl on his face as usual.  
  
Gokus mouth was practically drooling at the sight of all the food before him, so he eagerly began to eat at his usual pace leaving everyone nearly disgusted at the sight but laughed any way. Except vegeta who merely said.  
  
"kakarot you disgust me"

the others laughed once again.  
  
"Kami, what is it you seem troubled?" asked a concerned Mr. PoPo  
  
"Mr. Po Po, I am fine, but I can feel something is not right….something is happening I have know idea what.  
  
Po Po looked quizzically at Kami and as he again stared at the sun rise with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Goku and gohan grinned happily as they walked thought the door laughing.  
  
"chichi were home" Goku called out.  
  
Chichi ran out of the kitchen and swept gohan into a hug then goku.  
  
"oh I was so worried about you two were have you been? And how dare you leave with out telling me and do you realize you were gone over a week…Grrrrr"  
  
Goku grinned nervously at his wife as she glared at him.   
  
'please don't let her have a frying pan' goku mentally begged.  
  
"well you see chichi krellin called and said he planed a reunion of sorts so…well me and Gohan went…ya…um..hehehe" he laughed nervously as he put his hand behind his head.  
  
"mom it was so cool, I got to see all kinds of animals and we told ghost stories, it was so neat." gohan grinned happily as he latched onto his mothers dress and explained everything he experienced.  
  
She looked down into her sons eyes and couldn't help but smile. She brushed her hand through his hair.  
  
"did you sweetie well that's wonderful…well you two come on I have lunch ready, you better hurry before it gets cold" she smiled at her husband as his eyes let up and he ran straight to the kitchen his son close behind him. Her smile faded as she stood alone in front of the door.   
  
'stop chichi there here now…it was just a nightmare…only a nightmare' she smiled again and walked in the kitchen to see her family scarf down there food like they haven't eaten in days…some things never change.

"soooooooon" a voice whispered. It was deep and unnatural. It seemed to be nothing more then the wind. "soooooon" the voice died down as the wind began to blow vilently only for a minuet then all was calm again.

Goku lifted his head for a second has he though he heard a voice on the wind, only to get a punch in the face by non other than his own son.  
  
"dad, you all right you seem out of it"  
  
"huh, oh sorry son thought I heard something."  
  
"I didn't hear anything Mr. Piccolo did you hear anything?"  
  
Piccolo looked off into the distance a scowl on his face.  
  
"no….no Gohan it was just the wind."  
  
"oh"  
  
"ya, piccolo your right just the wind come on gohan why don't we finish our training"  
  
"kay"  
  
As goku and gohan began there spare again piccolo looked off into the distance long forgotten was his meditation.  
  
'something is wrong…something' thought piccolo.'there training again' chichi thought as she washed the morning dishes.  
  
'im alone again....maybe tonight will be better'Tonight was bulmas birthday and chichi could not help but be excited maybe it will be fun. Maybe she could have fun and let her stress out…maybe.  
  
She smiled and suddenly felt happy…she was invited. She remembered her conversation with bulma earlyer on the phone..  
  
Flashback………………..  
  
RING RING  
  
"hello chich speaking."  
  
"hey chichi is goku there?"  
  
"no sorry Bulma he is training with gohan, is something wrong?" asked chichi with a slight bit of worry in her voice.  
  
"of course not, hehehe my birthday is today and i was making sure you guys were coming?"  
  
"of course bulma I didn't forget, and I will make sure goku and gohan remember also to night at 8:00 right.?"  
  
"of course. I cant wait it is going to be so cool chichi I went all out this year I cant wait, hehehe" bulma giggled happily and began to day dream about her party and presents.  
  
Chichi giggled her self at the girls happiness.   
  
"of course bulma, were talking about YOUR party are we not so I now you will make it perfect you never settled for less, hehe"   
  
"well chich I have to go see ya at the party"   
  
"bye bye" she hung up the phone and felt better some one talked to her on the phone. Usually they call and if goku or gohan are gone they would hang up real fast while making an excuse about having to leave.  
  
Bulma actually asked her to come not just goku and gohan with her tagging along. Someone actually remembered she existed. She couldn't help but feel better.   
  
She finished the dishes and quickly went to finish vacuming the living room.

latter that evening

"chichi you ready yet" goku called up the stairs fidgeting with the tie he was wearing.  
  
"dad your going to untie it if you keep messing with it" gohan lightly scolded his father.  
  
"oh, I cant help it this suit is itchy and the tie is to tight" goku complained  
  
Gohan sighed and shook his head.  
  
"chichi you coming, were going to be late" goku called again.  
  
"goku why don't you go ahead of me I will meat you there okay?" chichi called down to her family.  
  
"are you sure chichi?"  
  
"ya don't worry I'll meat ya there"  
  
"okay see ya there"  
  
"bye" she said. She then heard the door shut signaling that they left. She franticly ran around the room tarring up the place.  
  
"were is it? Where is it?" she screamed as she became more frantic.  
  
"I cant believe I lost the present" she cried out to no one in particular.   
  
"man I cant screw this up, everyone will hate me even more if I don't bring one" she moaned in defeat. Goku and gohan didn't even think to bring one so it was up to her to get one. She though about getting her a shirt or necklace, ya know something simple but chichi was not one to do any thing simply she considered bulma a friend and she doesn't have to may of them so she wanted to do something more.  
  
"a ha, I remember" she then ran down the stares and into the laundry room.   
  
"got it. I knew goku and gohan wouldn't find it." she said with a smile. She had been afraid they would accidentally break it like they do pretty much everything so she hid it were they would never go… the laundry room!!!!  
  
She then fixed her hair and looked at the clock.  
  
"oh know I am an hour late" she screamed and ran out to her car. and drove off into the night to Bulmas.

when she finaly arrived she ran to to door gripping the present nervosly. she was wearing somthing different from what she normaly wears. it was a silky long red dress with to slits on eather side up to her knee and speggetti straps keeping it up. she actualy for once had her hair down. It cascaded down to her lower back like onyx silk. all together she looked beautiful, but no one had seen her yet and she was very self contious.

she stood out side the door listening to the happy conversations in side capsule corp. she was about to knock when when she became curious and dicided to listen only for a minute.


	3. chapter 3

I don't own Dragon ball Z or its characters.   
  
"…." = Talking  
  
'…..' = Thinking  
  
Well on with the story….  
  
Somewhere…..  
  
It is pitch black. No lights just darkness. Only the sound of a monstrous voice echoing in the nothingness can be heard.  
  
"you will break….aaaahhhh yessssss…..soooooooon….they will break you….soooooon"  
  
A violent wind made the darkness have a life of its own as it moved. The voices words then stopped…and all was quiet once again.  
  
On Kami's look out…..  
  
Kami suddenly sucked in a hard breath.  
  
"No, something's coming…I have never felt anything like this…Mr. Po Po a darkness is coming"  
  
"But Kami what do you mean, is it a new threat?"  
  
"Something dark….and evil"  
  
"What do we do Kami?"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know?" answered Kami, a shocked look on his face. Mr. Po po just stared at Kami fear evident in his eyes.  
  
Capsule Corp…  
  
"Common Vegeta dance with meeee…" cried Bulma as she tugged on his arm.  
  
"No woman I do not dance" Vegeta responded as he crossed his arms. He could not help but give her a second glance. The short dark blue dress was stunning on her. It showed off every curve of her body and made the blue in her eyes stand out. All together he though she looked beautiful, he would never admit it out loud of course. Only when they were alone.  
  
Bulma then glared at him, but that quickly changed to a smirk.  
  
"Well if you don't dance I'm sure YAMCHA will" she said as she began to walk away.  
  
'Oh, hell no'. Thought Vegeta.  
  
His eyes shot open as he grabbed her and marched to the dance floor, her laughing all the way. They began to dance with Vegeta's arms securely around her and him glaring at the unsuspecting Yamcha.  
  
"um…guys…why is Vegeta trying to set me on fire with his eyes…hehe" Said a very nervous Yamcha.  
  
"Not a clue Yamcha but you know Vegeta…he glares at everything, but right now if I were you I would run" Vegeta then made a very threatening gesture to Yamcha "very fast heheh" Responded Krillen.  
  
"Common Krillen lets dance" Responded 18 in a monotone voice.  
  
"Of course dear" Answered Krillen a huge smile on his face. They then walked to the dance floor.  
  
"Alright everybody time for cake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came the sudden scream of Bulma as the huge cake was rushed in.  
  
Soon everyone was enjoying the confection as idle gossip floated around the room.   
  
Piccolo had amazingly came yet stayed in a darkened corner meditating. Roshi and Oolong where deep in a conversation about well…things…while everyone else talked about what ever was on there mind.  
  
"Hey guys were is chichi? I did not see her show up with Goku" Asked a curious Bulma.  
  
"Not a clue, I am kind of glad she didn't show up, last thing we need is to hear her screaming about something" Replied Yamcha.  
  
"Your telling me my ears are still ringing from her last tantrum" said Oolong rubbing his long ears for effect. This eliciting a laugh from those who heard.  
  
"ya the woman is to uptight all the time 'Gohan study, study, study I don't care if your only five you should be studying, and you Goku you had better have manners or I will hit you so hard with a frying pan your head will spin, bla bla bla bla bla…" mocked Roshi while he shook his finger in an intimidation manner at the laughing group.  
  
Out side the door chichi stood leaning her back against the door her eyes shadowed by her hair. Her grip on the present in her hands was so tight her knuckles were white. She wanted so bad to scream at them. Scream and cry at them. But why, why fight it any more, why prove them right and give them more reasons to hate her.   
  
With a shuddering breath she began to run. Down the streets, past the buildings. She just ran. Minutes passed until she was out of the city and into a dark forest. Though she did not even notice. Her mind was clouded by pain, anger, and helplessness.  
  
Jagged branches ripped at her arms and legs leaving scratches and rips in her dress. She never noticed, she just ran. That is all she could do. She jumped over rocks and roots running further and further into night. The trees around her became darker and haunting. The wind itself began to carry laughter the same laughter as before.   
  
She could not hear it though…not yet any way.  
  
Somewhere….  
  
"Hahahaha…she is breaking…soooon….I will be freeeee again……soooooon"  
  
The darkness seemed to spring to life as It swirled around and revealed a hollow image. This was an image the voice new all to well. In it a little girl sat with her knees drawn to her chest and her head bowed on them. She was shaking as her little hands grip on her legs tightened even more. Around her was a light that once shone brightly but now was dull and fading. It created a barrier around her, but was only around ten feet from her. This fading barrier was falling though. It was covered in numerous cracks all around it. They split from one another, all seeming to be connected. But the voice was not staring at the girl or the old cracks it was staring at a section of the dome that was glowing and eerie green. The light traveled up from the bottom to the very peek of the dome spreading more fractures in it path.  
  
Black mists moved around the dome looking for a way in.   
  
"Sooooon…I will wake and no one will stop me….I will have my revenge…she cant hid forever….hehehe" the voice whispered into the nothingness around it.  
  
The image in front of it vanished and was replaced by one of a dark forest and a girl running blindly through it.  
  
She ran for all that she was worth. All she could think about was that she had to get away.  
  
"whhhhhy do you ruuunnn?" the wind whispered to her in a dark voice.  
  
She stopped running and stood shocked and she shakily replied.  
  
"who….who is there?"  
  
"why….do you let them win?" it asked in a the same dark voice. Sending chills up her spin. She knew this voice.  
  
"stop…please go away leave me alone" she cried as she looked around franticly.  
  
"I cant do that" it whispered into her ear causing her to whip around and trip. Thus making her fall on her back.  
  
"you can stop them you know" it whispered "you can make it go away"  
  
"stop…stop….please" she begged in a pained whisper.   
  
"they hate you…they all hate you…you have done everything for them…everything…you even loved them" the voice spat the word love like poison in its mouth.  
  
"yet you were nothing but a slave…a worthless…nagging….slave"  
  
"No…STOP, STOP, SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE" She screamed while clutching her hands to her ears and shaking furiously.  
  
"You can stop them…we can stop them…" With that last sentence whispered the voice disappeared into the night.  
  
Chichi opened her eyes and moved her hands from her head. Her breathing was harsh and labored. Her eyes were clouded by tears. With out a second though she jumped up and began to run again.   
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
Goku slowly made his way down the stairs. 'man no matter how many times I come here I still get lost, and I was just trying to find the bathroom for cripes sakes!!!' he thought a little disgruntled.  
  
"Do you remember the time she slapped piccolo for 'corrupting' her little boy" laughed Krillen. Piccolo made a agitated noise but said nothing. He remembered that time. That slap actually hurt. 18 left the room she was not about to listen to the woman get trash talked while she was not here. Unlike them she respected chichi for what she had done for her.  
  
"There was this time she beat the crap out of some guy who was just walking down the street. I had just finished eating lunch to look over to see her drop kick a guy a block away from her as she screamed like no tomorrow hahaha" laughed Yamcha. Bulma's laughter died down as she remembered that moment. She had found chichi shopping for groceries when this guy walked up to her and started harassing her, when he forcibly grabbed her arm Chichi had come to her rescue and beat the man up and thrown him across the street.   
  
"SHUP UP ALL OF YOU"  
  
Bulma was drawn from her thoughts by the sudden outburst. Everyone quickly looked to the source of the voice only to be faced by a very angry Goku.  
  
"Uh…Goku you all right?" asked a slightly frightened Krillen.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ALL SIT THERE AND MAKE FUN OF HER!!!!!" he screamed his hair flickering between gold and black.  
  
Everyone looked on in shock at the furious saiyan in front of them.  
  
"They are right Kakkarot, your harpy is nothing more than that, a harpy" stated Vegeta with a smirk on his face hoping to get the happy savior a little riled up. To his surprise he found himself pushed against the wall with a super saiyans hands griping his shirt.  
  
"Vegeta if you ever call her a harpy again I WILL make sure you regret it. Understand?" stated Goku calmly with venom laced in his voice.  
  
"Get off me Kakkarot, NOW" Vegeta sneered at the younger sayian. Goku let go of him but his vicious glare never leaving the smaller man in front of him. Vegeta said no more as Goku walked back to the group.  
  
"Were is Gohan?" he said. A light glare on his face.   
  
"ugh…he…he fell asleep on the couch…" said a stunned Bulma. With out a another word Goku walked to the couch and picked up his son and began to walk to the door. When he reached it he opened it but before he walked out he turned his head to look over his shoulder.  
  
"You don't know the first thing about her so you have no reason to judge her considering she has done everything in her power to help you…and me" he added the last part as a pained whisper. With that said he walked out into the night.  
  
Kami's look out….  
  
"Mr. PoPo do you see that?" asked a shocked and angered Kami.  
  
"oh my, Kami what is it?" replied a frightened Mr. Popo as he stared below the look out.  
  
There in the distance the sky was darkening above a section of the forest. A shadow was spreading covering everything in its path in darkness.   
  
"I must contact the others now" cried Kami.  
  
Goku and Gohan were flying around desperately searching for chichi. They had come home to an empty house and became very worried.  
  
'Were are you?' Goku's mind kept repeating. He knew something was wrong with her. He had been having nightmares lately but he tried to forget them. But now he felt they meant something. The fear he has been suppressing was starting to grow.  
  
Flash back to nightmare…  
  
He was walking. He had now idea were all he knew was that it was dark…very dark.  
  
'hello…anyone there?'   
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'   
  
He stopped in his tracks when he heard that scream but before he could even process what had happened the ground around him began to shake and the next thing he knew he was falling. His own startled scream escaping his mouth.  
  
With a loud thud he landed on…what? Cement.  
  
'ah, man that hurt' he complained as he rubbed his head. It was then he got a good look around him. He was in the city but it was burning. Rubble was every were. Fire consumed everything in its path. Blood soaked the earth around him and the torturous screams of dieing people filled his ears.   
  
As he looked around more closely he noticed he was surrounded by bloodied bodies. But not just any bodies.  
  
'No…Krillen, Bulma, Vegeta, Master Roshi…' he screamed as he wrenched his head side to side to see the carnage around him. Everyone was there. Everyone he knew was dead and all around him, bloodied and horribly mangled.  
  
'AHHHHHHH' Goku quickly darted his head forward at the sound of that scream. In front of him was nothing but a column of fire slowly moving with a mind of its own. As he stared a body flew from the flames and landed in front of him. His eyes widened with shock and horror as he gasped.  
  
There before him was the beaten body of his son. Blood was covering the numerous wounds on his body. His eyes were wide and unfocused and all together lifeless. Goku felt tears prick the back of his eyes as he stared at his son. Try as he might he could not move. He was frozen in his spot.  
  
'you did this'   
  
At the sudden sound of the distorted voice Goku looked up. Only to stare into glowing red eyes in the middle of the flames.  
  
'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' Screamed Goku, who was trying his hardest to move.  
  
'you did this' the voice replied. 'you and your friends…you set me free'  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING TO YOU'  
  
The eyes seemed to glow brighter as the voice became harsher.  
  
'YOU…did this…this is what is to come…this is what has come…you are the monster…you did this'  
  
'Your insane…I will destroy you' Goku vowed, his own eyes glowering dangerously into the cold red once.  
  
'you all ready have' whispered the voice as the eyes disappeared and the fire intensified. It grew the shot toward him at an a speed that could rival his own.  
  
'what?' all he could rasp out before the fire consumed him.  
  
END DREAM SEQUENCE…..  
  
That was it. The nightmare ended that way. What did the voice mean? It didn't make any sense.   
  
'I have to find chichi, something is happening…and she is in trouble…please let me find her, let her be safe…'   
  
"Dad do you see anything   
  
"no son…you?"   
  
"nothing…dad I'm worried…what if she's hurt or worse?" asked Gohan as his voice cracked and tears threatened to fall.  
  
Goku stopped flying and hugged his son for reassurance, for both him and the boy.  
  
" Will find her Gohan, I promise" Gohan pulled away and looked at his father pleadingly.  
  
"Dad you don't understand, I have been horrible. I have not been studding that hard and I have been fighting and leaving without telling her…I knew it hurt her…but I didn't think it was that bad" with this outburst Gohan broke down crying.  
  
"daddy something's wrong with mommy…I been feeling it…she's hurting…something hurting mommy…she hiding it I know she is…she keeps saying everything's all right…but its not…it not" Goku could only hold his son and think of what he just said.  
  
"daddy…the nightmares…" cried Gohan. This shocked Goku.  
  
"Gohan what nightmares?" Goku asked his son, slight desperation evident in his voice.  
  
"fire daddy…so much fire…their all gone…it killed them all…we woke it…we woke it up" he whispered in between sobs.  
  
Goku could only float in shock, with his son in his arms. The dreams, Gohan had been having them to. What can that mean.  
  
'Goku, Goku, can you hear me?'  
  
"kami is that you?" asked a surprised Goku.  
  
'yes Goku, please come to the look out immediately it is of great importance'   
  
"Kami we have an emergence down here as it is"  
  
'Goku, I know were your wife is'  
  
"we are on our way" Goku looked down at his son only to see determination in his eyes. With a nod they flew off to the look out.  
-  
Capsule Corp.  
  
"well that…was interesting" said a shocked Krillen.  
  
"what was his problem?" Asked an indignant Oolong.  
  
"How dare he yell at his master who does he think he is huh?" Asked a mad Roshi as he hopped around.  
  
"your all fools" came the monotone voice of non other than 18.  
  
"what are you talking about sweetie?" Asked Krillen.  
  
"you just don't get it do you?" She answered.  
  
"you can sit there and make fun of her just because she cared about you…she just hid it well." With that said she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. A silence fell upon the group as they thought of what she had said.  
  
'can you hear me' came the voice of Kami.  
  
"who…Kami is that you?" came the startled reply of Yamcha.  
  
'yes, yes it is me…you must come to the look out immediately".   
  
"there's a new threat isn't there…well count me out, you people are the heroes you save the world" said a frightened Oolong.  
  
"you are such a cowered you pig" With that said Bulma hit him over the head.  
  
"we are coming Kami" said a determined krillen. With that everyone flew out into the night heading for the look out. Roshi and Oolong we're squirming in the arms of an agitated Yamcha while Bulma was safely held by an angry Vegeta. She of course convinced him to take her, against his will.  
  
A/N…well I think its going okay how about you guys….(crickets chirping)…well I like it…hehehe….Maria Cline I am sorry for the miss spellings and punctuation errors I will try harder promise!!! If there are any more things that you have problems with feel free to tell me I really appreciate it and thanks for being nice to me. For all you reviewers out there please use constructive criticism thank you for reading. Hugs and kisses… 


	4. chapter 4

Hello to you who is reading this…I love you… …Creepy don't ya think…just kidding…this is the next chapter, hope you enjoy…oh and I don't own anything …but the voices in my head say I will some day muhahahahhahah…cough, cough, gag…ummm you didn't hear that hehe u….  
  
On with the show…  
  
The look out…  
  
Everyone had assembled and was patiently listening to Kami as he spoke.  
  
"Everyone a darkness has descended upon the earth, it is hard for me to understand what it is exactly but I sense so much hatred emanating from that dark spot in the forest…so much pain…the more I try to probe it the harder it repels me. This is unlike anything we have ever faced"  
  
Everyone stared at Kami in shock and anger. With the exception of Master Roshi and Oolong who were shaking and trying to hide behind Mr. Po Po.  
  
"huph, no one can defeat the saiyan price so who ever this being is, has a one way ticket to the next demention" said a maliciously smirking Vegeta. As he cracked his knuckles.  
  
Everyone just stared with sweat drops on the faces as Vegeta began to laugh maniacally and mumble about finally trying out his new ways of torter.  
  
"Kami…you said you new were my mom was?" came the timid voice of Gohan. This brought everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.  
  
"yes Gohan before the presence could block me out the first time…I felt her…she…she was in the heart of the blackened forest…I'm sorry" came Kami's solemn reply.  
  
"What, how can that be possible?" asked a frightened Bulma  
  
"did it take her?"  
  
"how did she get there"  
  
"Why would they take her?"  
  
The questions keped on coming. No one could understand how she got there, why chichi?  
  
"I am leaving"  
  
With that said everyone looked over at Goku who had been staring at the shadow over the forest the entire time.  
  
"what ever this new enemy is, it has my wife and I am tired of talking. I am going to go and get her back" as Goku spoke his anger began to grow with every word, yet his voice held so much seriousness in it, it sent chills up the spines of the group.  
  
"Goku, man we should think this out I mean we don't know what we are up against here" Came the concerned voice of Krillen.  
  
"What is there to think about, no matter what we do we will have to face it. So the sooner the better. Goku I am with you I will help you get her back, I owe her that much" Came the calm voice of 18 and she came to stand beside Goku. Her eyes never leaving the darkness ahead.  
  
"18 what are you talking about, why do you owe Chichi?" asked Krillen.  
  
"She made me human." With that said she flew from the look out straight to the darkened forest.  
  
With out another word Goku and Gohan flew from the look out followed by Vegeta, Yamcha, and Piccolo.  
  
"what, man why am I always last?" whined Krillen and he to took off behind the others.  
  
Kami stared in concentration at the retreating figures, then at the dark and omeness clouds that had accumulated over the forest. Lightening crashed between the clouds as they began to spin in a circle very slowly.  
  
'Something will happen soon…something that will change them' he thought.  
  
"Good luck my friends, good luck" he whispered.  
  
She had quit running a while ago. She was now sitting under a tree ten times her size. Her knees we're pulled tight to her chest as she silently cried on them.  
  
'tears do not become you child' the voice said  
  
"why wont you leave me…alone" she whispered between sobs.  
  
'I cant leave you…I will never leave you'  
  
"………"  
  
'I am not like them…I know you…I wont betray you…I will never leave you'  
  
Her eyes were unfocussed as she stared out ahead of her.  
  
"why…why me…why would you stay with me?" she asked as her tears began to stop.  
  
'They hurt you, I will not…they hate you, I do not…they used you, I…will…not'  
  
Chichi's eyes became hollow and lifeless.  
  
"used me…hate me…they hate me" She whispered in a trance.  
  
"NO YOUR WRONG…THEY CARE…I KNOW THEY DO" she pleaded in a desperate tone.  
  
'poor child…don't you remember…what they have done…let me remind you…'  
  
Without another word her vision darkened, but before she could scream she could see again. But what really startled her was the fact that she was home. She was standing out side her little home on the mountain. With a sudden gust of wind she found herself inside her home but something was wrong. There in front of her eyes was her self standing in front of the stove cooking and humming joyfully. What? How?  
  
'memories…these are your memories…watch your precious family and friends' said the voice.  
  
'I cant believe it's already here, hehehe. There…finished' said the past Chichi.  
  
'I cant wait he will come down and see my hard work, kiss me, and say he has the entire day planed out for just the two of us, hehehe" she said as she began to day dream and giggle uncontrollable.  
  
Running can be heard from upstairs then the kitchen door burs open and Goku practically flew to the table. He immediately began to shovel large amounts of food into his mouth. Seconds after his father sat down Gohan was in his own seat eating as well. The past Chichi was going to scold the duo on manners but could not bring herself to do it. Not today.  
Once all the food was consumed the duo then ran to the door.  
  
'thanks Chichi, food was great see ya latter' said the cheery Goku as he was just about out the door.  
'bye mom' said Gohan.  
  
'WAIT' screamed Chichi. 'um…were are you going?'  
  
'sorry Chichi, we woke up late. We were supposed to be at Bulma's to train with Vegeta…OH CRAP, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE AN HOUR AGO…man, Vegeta will never let me live this down' he said nervously chuckling with his hand behind his head. After that left his dad's mouth Gohan's eyes widened as he immediately flew off screaming a bye as he left.  
  
'Goku wait…um don't you want to spend today…ya know here…' she asked in a timid voice.  
  
'don't you know what today is?' she asked hopefully.  
  
'ummm…Monday?' he asked with his finger on his chin in a thoughtful manner.  
  
'ah, man now I'm really late…bye Chichi see ya latter' he said then flew off before she could protest.  
  
She merely looked out the door with tears falling from her eyes.  
  
'Happy anniversary Goku' she whispered before walking back into the kitchen to do the mound of dishes they had left behind.  
  
The world around her began to fade and mold into something else. She then found herself at Capsule Corp. Apparently a party was going on because everyone was there. Evan Kami and Mr. Popo. As she looked around she found her counterpart standing off to the side looking very out of place. As she looked on longer she noticed Yamcha walking to her. She patiently watched unnoticed by anyone.  
  
'Hey chichi were is Goku?' asked Yamcha a forced smile on his face. This went unnoticed by the past Chichi because she was just happy someone was talking to her.  
  
'um…he is going to be late he said something about saving wolf cub and that he would catch up…sooo…um how are you?' she asked trying to make conversation.  
  
'um…great…great…Krillen my man what was that?…oh uh sorry Chichi Krillen needs to um…talk to me so…ya see ya' Yamcha then laughed nervously as he quickly walked away.  
Past Chichi could only look down at her feet and sigh, a pain filled sigh.  
  
'That would of worked if Krillen was not dancing with his wife across the room' She said to no one in particular.  
  
The real Chichi felt tears begin to brim in her eyes. They treated her like a disease that night. The world began to fade again and she was happy. She did not want to stay here any more. It just reopened old wounds. Painful ones.  
  
'they are coming, they are coming to stop me, they are coming to hurt you again…they are tiered of you…they want to get rid of you…' it whispered in her ear.  
  
A warm feeling enveloped her. Making the cold that was numbing her skin disappear. She sighed in comfort. It felt like someone had their warm arms wrapped around her.  
  
'I am here…I have always been hear…I can make it go away…we can make it go away'  
  
"Make it go away…please" she whispered  
  
Her thoughts became cloudy as every time they hurt her flashed repeatedly before her eyes. Something insider snapped and all she could think about was anger. It began to fill her awaking something inside she had long since buried.  
  
'I am here chichi…I have always been here…waiting…free me…free me and they will pay for our pain…' when the presence said this its voice was different. It became a woman's voice but it seemed to echo in the night.  
  
Wind began to whip around chichi. But she did not feel it. All she could think, feel, and breath was anger. It consumed her and she didn't no how she could be this angry or hatful.  
The wind then became harsher as if it felt her anger. Something in her had been building up. The memories came faster now. Flashing before her eyes as she heard the voices of all the people she new screaming that they hate her and always have. Soon the voices screamed it together like a chant as it grew harsher and louder. She tried to cover her ear's but it did nothing to help. Everything moved faster still, until finally…  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Everyone immediately stopped in there flight and stared wide eyed. The were currently flying through the darkness heading for the center when that all to familiar scream echoed around them. Goku quickly shot forward much faster than before.  
  
'CHI CHI, please be all right, please please' his mind begged as he felt something being ripped from his heart. 


	5. chapter 5

Alright readers please forgive me I know how long its been since I have updated the last chapter and this one (its not my fault). I feel awful and once again….gomen, gomen,….(sp?) I am trying to expand my vocabulary. And reading fan fictions is a great way to do that…..sorry of topic okay where was I ….ah yes (gets down on knees and bows repeatedly)…I beg forgiveness….gomem nazi (sp?). You should all know it was not my fault, there is something wrong with my computer every time I try to get on the internet something will pop up saying "the main module has encountered a problem and needs to shut down…blah blah blah" so I can never get one, and I don't know what to do so you guys may never read this…wait you are reading this…but I…no…wait you uhh…ummm…oh never mind if your reading this I have fixed the problem if not…I don't know why I am writing this… 

Well on to business. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it…ummmm ya…..uhhhh soooo (cough) …I should….ya know…ummmm…Wright …now…ya…hehe…

'Chichi' thought Goku as he flew faster than before.

"man, do you think it was chichi who screamed?" asked a very frightened Bulma who had convinced Vegeta to carry her…not willingly of course.

"yes that was her voice all right" said Vegeta 'no one has a voice like that…but that scream it was…' he thought silently.

"that was a scream of pain, anguish, fear, horror…and a hundred different emotions all poured into a mixture of pure…" said a monition piccolo.

"defeat" came the steady voice of 18.

Krillen flew silently beside his wife staring at her threw the corner of his eyes. So many thoughts were running through his head. He was so confused about everything but what was really puzzled him was his wife. He knew her better than any one and he could see in her eyes the pain she was hiding and the …guilt…he wasn't sure. She confused him she really did. Why did she protect chichi before and what did that comment mean earlier.

'ugh, I think to much' krillen thought.

Lightning began to flash around them, and the wind ripped at their bodies. The combination thus slowing them down and forcing them to cover their eyes. The black clouds began to spread above them. The only light coming from them was lightning.

"what…ahhh…what is happening…ahhh" shouted Yamcha.

"I don't know…." answered Krillen. He had his arms covering his face and was huddled close to his wife.

Suddenly the wind stopped completely. Everyone slowly brought their arms down and starred in confusion at each other.  
"ooookaaayyyyy…" stated a very confused Goku.

Suddenly in the middle of the forest a huge column of fire burst from the ground and hit the clouds above. The black clouds became more violent as the swirled faster. The lighting began to strike everywhere.

An energy shock wave began billowing out covering the forest and racing toward the warriors.

Vegeta slowly brought his head forward opening one eye slowly. Only to have both widen in shock.

"oh sh…" his sentence couldn't be finished for he and everyone else was hit by the wave.

Everything went dark.

"uggggg….my head." Moaned Bulma as she tried to open her eyes. Every thing hurt, she could swear Evan her hair hurt. Slowly her eyes opened and every thing began to gain focus. She was staring at the tree tops. No, she wasn't sure if she could call them trees. Mangled black masses of dead wood was more like it. Dried withered leaves covered some of the claw like branches. Eerie fog weaved in and out of the trees and slithers along the ground. She could only describe it as one word…

Creepy.

"ummmm…ugh." came a pain filled moan to her left.

"Vegeta!" she cried as she quickly moved to his side forgetting her own pain.((Awww…how cute V/b lovers enjoy this part.))

"Are you all right?" she questioned as she helped him stand.

"What…ugg…were are we?" he questioned slightly dazed. Then he realized who was talking to him.

"Are you hurt?" was all he said.

Bulma hid a smile.

"no I'm fine." she said.

"Vegeta what happened?" she questioned.

"We were hit by the shock wave of that explosion…I've never felt anything like it." He trailed off absentmindedly.

"well come on lets go we have to find the others." She said getting down to business.

"any way the place is giving me the creeps…ahh" she yelped as a branch moved by her.

Vegeta shook his head in shame.

"Woman grow a back bone would you it was only a branch." his gruff voice commanded, a slight smirk on his face.

"hey you big jerk I am not afraid I was…ummm testing you…ya that its, so I know your not a cowered and will protect me." she beamed proud of her self. Then another twig snapped behind her. She screamed and hid behind Vegeta.

"another test woman?" He smirked and folded his arms on his chest. Her eyes narrowed and she gave an indignant huff.

"oh shut up." she said, irritated.

"so Mr. High and mighty when are you planning on getting us out of here huh?" She asked in a commanding tone.

He merely began to walk away. Her eyes widened.

"hey were are you going?" She cried as she ran off after him.

"okay why are we walking fly boy?" she commanded again.

"because woman" was her only response.

"well that was helpful." she said sarcasm oozing from every word.

Suddenly a though struck her and she smirked a smirk that could rival his own.

"ohhhh Veeeegeetaaa." She cooed sweetly. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"if you don't tell me I am gonna sing every earth song I know." she finished in the same voice.

His eyes widened for a second the narrowed dangerously.

"you wouldn't." He challenged.

Her smirk returned.

"OOHHHHH I LOVE YOU…" She began but was quickly shut up by the hand on her mouth.

"alright woman, just don't open that big mouth of yours, god its worse than the harpies screaming." he said very agitated. ((sorry guy but you have to remember when Bulma, Gohan, and Krillen were on what they thought was Namek and she began to sing…" got to find thoughts dragon balls ya…" you remember right. Well sorry to say it was not the best…he he…-…))

"I take offence to that, now why aren't we flying?" She questioned totally happy she won.

"Because I cant." He said getting angrier by the second.

"Whaa…?" she said completely shocked.

"Woman my energy is gone, I cant fly or use every attacks, nothing I am as weak as any normal human." he grunted suppressing his anger at the situation.

"Vegeta." she whispered. He kept walking and she followed without another word.

"what the…." Krillen whispered groggily as he sat up.

"were…wha….?" he questioned as he looked around throbbing in his head momentarily forgotten. Then he saw the prone figure of his wife on the ground.

"18!" he cried as he quickly rushed to her side. One there he cradled her head in his lap lightly stroking her hair whispering her name.

"18...18 honey wake up."

"whaa….ummmm…Krillen is that you?" she questioned as she became conscious.

"ya…ya its me you all right?" he questioned concerned.

"ya never felt better" she replayed sarcastically a small smile on her face. Krillen stared lovingly back a smile gracing his lips. Slowly 18's smile turned into a smirk.

"well lover boy you going to let me up any time soon?" She said her smirk getting wider.

"oh…uhhhh he he ya…" He stuttered a strong blush rising in his cheeks. He then helped her into a standing position.

"about time." she said embarrassing him further. Oh she loved him but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with him. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"oh like you didn't like it" he said opening his eyes to stare at her. She turned her head to hide the small blush on her cheeks.

"well who could blame you I am sexy and oh so handsome." she began to gush as he did silly little poses while flexing his muscles.

She rolled her eyes and hide a small laugh.

"hey lover boy I think its about time we get moving." her face became serious as she looked around her.

The gravity of the situation then hit him full on and he stopped what he was doing. His eyes skimmed the surrounding area. The atmosphere was…disturbing. Dead black trees were everywhere all horribly shaped and twisted. The soup like fog at the feet wasn't helping any either.

"well this is disturbing." said 18 in a dead pan voice.

"yaaa…he he" it took everything in krillen not the stutter. This place was scary man.

"well…he he…come on we need to find…ahhh THE OTHERES." the last of the sentence came out as a frightened squeal as the wind moaned him. He quickly jumped behind his wife. Who raised an eyebrow at him.

"oh my strong protector." she said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Krllin jumped out from behind her and dusted the imaginary dust from his clothes. He began to laugh nervously with his hand behind his head.

"well being that you haven't noticed dear it seems we have lost our powers." she said while looking at him. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked at both his hands then tried a blast…nothing happened. He the stared at his hands wide eyed then began to jump up and down.

"what are you doing?" asked 18 in confusion, amusement in her eyes.

"Trying…to ugh….fly." He grunted then landed on his rear.

"well if your quite finished I think we should get moving." she said casually turning on her heal and walking away.

"ahh…hun wait for me!" Cried Krillen as he jumped to his feet and caught up to his wife.

"sooo…hun were are we going?" He asked as he stared at the passing trees and grotesque vines.

"cant you feel that?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"huh, feel what?" this got his attention.

"I don't know…just…we are suppose to go this was." she said frustrated.

Krillen was quite then thinking over what she just said. He tried to concentrate. The howls of the breeze hit his ears. Branches and leaves rustled by what he wasn't sure. The fog moved and swirled around his feet as he walked and climbed over the many large and disfigured roots protruding from the earth. Then there it was. How could he have missed it. It was pulling him. Something was pulling him in the direction they were walking. He had no idea what.

Well here is chapter 5 short I know, sorry. The next one will be longer promise.

Soooo review please so I know I should keep going with this story. ( I really want to finish it but if no one is interested then what's the point !)

Sooooo lov's ya's

Bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Ah ha another chapter…ha ha ah ha…well this will be longer promise.

So I own nothing if I did I would be a millionaire lounging by my waterfall/pool in front of my mansion watching anime movies I had made about my favorite couples on my big screen portable TV sipping on imported smoothies. (takes deep breath).

So now that reality just bit me in the keester (that is another word for bottom get you minds out of the gutter -) lets get on with it.

Sorry about the last chapter I put the wrong file up in chapter manager. But it has been fixed, as you probably all ready know.

Okay I am so mad my stupid dividers didn't show up ugggg now chapter five look looks like a run on sentence…wait I just read my entire story and in all the chapters the dividers did not show up ahhhhhhhhhh (I am so mad right now . ) So I am so sorry for that I know how hard it is to read a story when I keeps bouncing every were and your like "what the heck, weren't we just reading about '_what's his name' _and now its talking about _'what's her face'!". _Sorry I will have a divider that works…I hope.

On with the story….again.

"well that hurt!" Said Yamcha as he came to. It was then that he felt something hit his side…hard and the pain in his head was forgotten.

"OWWWIEE" He screamed. Then glanced to his right and caught a eyeful of purple and…green.

"will you get up!" Cried and an angry Piccolo.

"ow ya know that hurts…there are easier ways to wake a guy up ya know." Said a miffed Yamcha as he rubbed his aching side.

Piccolo grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Yamcha sighed and got to his feet. He began to dust himself off while idly looking around him. His hands, which were brushing off his pants, began to slow as he took in his surrounding.

'why am I not surprised' he thought frightened. The chillingly scary forest around him was almost typical. When evil beings come to destroy the world every thing becomes hard and scary, thought's were two things that never change.

"what did you expect Yamcha, sunshine and daisies!" He whispered to himself.

"what?" Questioned the angered Namek.

"no…nothing" He stuttered slightly his hand behind his head.

'great the last thing I need is an angry Piccolo…wait were are the other's ?' He thought to himself as his head moved from side to side hoping to catch a glimpse of one of his friends. But to his disappointment and fear, no one was there only the disgruntled Namek in front of him.

Piccolo was in deep thought everything was getting confusing, and he did NOT like confusion.

'everything is chaotic, none of this makes any since. Who could do this? And what are they planning?…I should not have overlooked that foreboding feeling I have been having…grrr' he thought angrily.

"pi…picolow?…uhh…pic…piccolo?" said Yamcha as he waved a tentative hand in front of his stoic face. This brought him out of his thoughts.

"what?" He grunted. Causing Yamcha to jump back a few feet in shock.

"uhh…he he ehhh…well just…just wondering what we do now?…umm and if you can fly or well anything…I …I umm cant hehe" he confessed nervously. Piccolo rolled his eyes and began walking away. Yamcha jumped and caught up to him, falling in stride with is foot steps.

"sooo…do you still have your powers?" He questioned again.

"I'm walking aren't I?" Piccolo stated his eyes never diverting from the path in front of him. Yamcha fought the erg to smack his forehead at his stupidity and just kept walking.

Both didn't realize they were walking in the same direction as the other's, unconsciously following a hidden force.

'why is everything so dark…and why is my entire body aching…ugggg' thought goku.

"…dy…da….ddy…daddy…can you hear me?" came the concerned voice of his son. The darkness he was swimming through began to fade and his vision began to return.

"daddy are you okay…please be okay…come on get up" Cried Gohan as tears began to pool in his eyes.

"Gohan…uggg…hey I'm okay little guy." said Goku a he sat up and ruffled the little boys hair. Gohan smiled brightly and latched on to his father in a strong hug.

"whoa, hey I'm okay Gohan no need to worry" said Goku in a soothing voice.

"you…don't un…understand…I've been trying to wake you up for a long time…and I…and I …thought I lost…you just…just like mommy whaaaaaaaaaaa." cried Gohan as he burst into tears.

"oh Gohan we haven't lost your mother we are going to get her back alright, I promise." stated Goku as his grip on his son tightened in reassurance.

Gohan sniffed a few times and nodded his head.

"okay then now I think we should get going, you gonna be okay?" asked Goku brushing Gohans bangs away from his eyes. Gohan nodded again and gave him a watery smile.

"good lets get going…apparently we need to find the others to." He said in realization that they were all alone. They stood up a brushed the dirt from there clothes and looked around them.

"wow this is a scary place dad." said Gohan as he looked around him.

"ya…" Goku trailed off and he looked around him in awe. Yup it was scary alright in a demented sort of way.

"Well come on we had better get going…" Goku was interrupted by the startled cry of his son.

"DAD…I cant fly…ahhh or do anything." Gohan screamed as he began to jump around in panic.

Goku's eyes widened as he tried to fly…nope…shoot a blast…wrong again. He sighed dejectedly.

'who could be strong enough to block our powers…chi I hope your alright.' he thought to himself. Goku's concentration was broken by a jolt in his head. It felt like…something was pulling his very being in one direction. He looked to his left and stared at the darkness of the forest. Then the jolt hit him again. He wenst, it was so strong. Then whispers ran through his mind. He couldn't understand them, they were to silent. Some were hissing, others were soft, and some were just…dark. The wind began to howl carrying soft whispers. Calling him.

A soft hand clasped his own startling him. He quickly looked to his right. There Gohan stood staring in the same direction he had been.

"we need to go that way…" The child said quietly.

With though simple words Goku new he could hear them to. His hand gently clasped the Childs and together the began to walk in to the darkness of the path before them.

The wind hissed by them.

"Vegeeeeeettttttaaaaaaaaa pleeeeaaaasssseeeee!" whined Bulma.

"NO" said Vegeta as his left eyebrow twitched.

"please please please please please plea…"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

"I WILL IF YOU CARRY ME!"

"WE HAVE ONLY BEEN WALKING FOR FIVE MINUTS!"

"WELL I AM A DELICUTE WOMAN AND…HEY YOU'RE THE ONE ALWAYS CALLING ME WEAK soooo you should carry your weak mate!" she finished cheerily.

Vegeta just stared at her…brow twitching.

She smirked.

"well if I am so weak you had better help me."

Twitch…

"I am proving you right you should be happy!"

Twitch twitch…

"well if you don't carry me that mean you can never call me weak again!" she stated triumphantly.

Twitch twitch…grrrrrrr.

With a growl he turned his back to her.

And she stared at him.

"well what are you waiting for!" he stated irritated. She blinked a few times than broke out into a huge grin. She than ran and jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck. He grabbed both her legs and began to walk again.

She sighed and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

A smile appeared on Vegeta's face.

_**Sometime latter…**_

Slowly Bulmas eyes began to flutter open and her surrounding began to register. She was moving…but her legs where not…huh?

Than she saw black flam like hair in front of her face.

Oh right.

"hey Vegeta." she said slowly, still sleepy.

"its about time you woke up." he curtly replied.

"How long was I out?" She said ignoring his comment.

"about an hour."

Her eyes widened a little.

"why did you let me sleep?" she asked in curiosity.

He responded with a grunt.

She smiled again. Suddenly the wind started to blow hard. Bulma closed her eyes from the force. Her hair was wiping about he wildly. Vegeta stopped and put her down, quickly covering her with his body. But this wind did not sound like the normal whistling of wind, vegeta noted.

I sounded like…screaming. It sounded like many voices screaming. But it was faint like it was hiding in the winds currant.

Leaves and sticks were brought up and whipped at them repeatedly. The trees around them howled and rocked back and forth. The fog flew around them in wild torment.

Slowly the wind died down until everything was completely still.

Vegeta opened his eyes warily only to find every thing black. Shock riveted through his system than fear. He quickly looked down only to see a mass of silken blue. He resisted the urge to sigh out loud. He brought Bulmas head up only to see her eyes were still squinted tightly together and she was shaking. As he studied her he noticed cuts and scrapes lined her body and now that he noticed, he looked no better.

Slowly he began to shake her and whisper her name. Her eyes opened and she stared at him wide eyed. Without another word she through her self into his arms crying. He was caught by surprise but than put his arms around her and held her close. Letting her cry into his chest.

After a few minutes she brought her head up and looked at him.

"are you all right?"

"ya…ya I fine just a little shaken is all." she said quivering slightly.

"wh…why is everything so dark?"

"I don't know." he answered. He was angry. He had no idea what was going on or who was behind this or even how he was going to beat it without his power. He felt something deep inside him growing. It was something he hadn't felt in years. Not since his imprisonment to Freeza. He was beginning to feel…

Hopeless.

He has always had control. Control over his feelings. Control over himself. And always some semblance of control over his life. Evan in the clutches of Freeza, if only a little. But back there with that horrid wind he almost lost her. He couldn't hold on. He tried with all his might but it was'ent enough. If the wind had stopped a second latter…he would have lost her

He held her tighter.

A bright light appeared in front of them. It became larger and larger until it engulfed them.

"_open…open…eyes…your eyes…open". _A soft voice chanted in his ears. If was soft as silk and quiet…so quiet. He heeded the voice and opened his eyes. He became aware that Bulma was still in his arms. He shooked her a bit causing her to open her eyes.

"wha…?" she Questioned in confusion. Vegeta did not answer her, merely looked around. With widened eyes he realized were they were.

Bulma seeing his expression looked in the direction he was staring in. she gasped.

They were not in the dank forest any more. They were in front of a large castle. The sun was out and lush green grass tickled there legs. Villagers passed them by without a word, like they could not see them.

Vegeta stood up and waved his hand in front of a woman's face as she talked to what looked like a baker in front of his shop.

Nothing happened.

"they cant see us can they?" Bulma asked as she to stood up.

"No they cant…what is going on?" he questioned to no one in particular.

Bulma sighed and looked around. It was beautiful here. So peace full and placid.

"_I know your not going to believe what I saw today. There was this disgusting little urchin in the forest." said the woman to the baker._

"_your kidding?" he questioned._

"_no the thing was dirty and ugh… disgusting."_

"_hahahah must be another one of those run away."_

"_I know. I mean my word how hard is it to take a bath! It kept looking at me with no expression on its face like it was waiting for something. I had to start throwing rocks at it for it to scamper away. I swear the scum of poverty is every were, anyway Rowen I better get going have a good day." _the woman ended cheerfully and she moved on.

"that's disgusting. How could she just shove someone off like that. What is this about, WHAT IS GOING ON?" Bulma cried her temper getting the better of her.

"_Dude James man did you hear? Burt found that freak in the woods. Him and the gang are already there come on we got to hurry or we will miss the fun!" Said a blond boy in punk clothing to another boy with brown hair and multiple piercing. _They both quickly ran in to the forest.

Bulmas mouth was wide open in shock.

'HOW DARE THEY!' Her mind screamed.

"Vegeta! Get your butt in gear we are gonna go kick some teenage butt!" she screamed out as she quickly stomped after the retreating boys.

Vegeta sighed then smirked. She was almost as bad as him.

He ran after her.

"Stupid…lousy…kids…brain-dead all of them!" he heard her grumble as he caught up to her.

"_Hahahahaha kick it dude!"_

Bulma look at Vegeta for a seconded then growled and ran off after the voice.

Shrubs and branches bit at her skin but she kept on going. Finally she broke through a some tangled roots only to trip over them and land on her butt. She looked up and saw she was in a very small clearing. About six punked out teenagers surrounded something that she could not see.

"_Hahahah awwwww look at the little monster no one wants you no one cares, well except this branch…here kiss the good BRANCH!" one of the boys laughed as he swung the branch down._

Bulma stood in shock as the branch made a sickening THUD as it hit flesh. Her shock became absolute anger at the thought of these morons torturing a poor little animal. So with fierce determination she walked up to the boys. She began to swing, smacking, punching, clawing, and anything ells you could think of.

But none of it worked. To her shock she passed right through them! They couldn't hear or feel her at all.

She looked between the boys without realizing it. Her eyes opened in astonishment. Her mouth hung open in shock and revulsion. She began to stumble backward until a loose branch tripped her forcing her to land on her already sore rump, she never felt it.

Vegeta broke into the clearing without much effort. The first thing he noticed was his mate shaking on the forest floor. He quickly moved to her side and tried to get her attention. But her face was contorted into shock and horror. Her eyes were brimmed with tears that were slowly slipping down her face. He looked in the direction her eyes were fixed on hoping to understand what was happening.

He saw a bunch of human idiots crowded around something. Nothing was worth his mates anguished face so he continued to stair. Suddenly two of the boys parted and moved away leaving to find more rocks or branches. That's when Vegeta saw it. His eyes widened slightly.

There laying in the middle of the circled boys was a little girl. She was lying on her side facing them, she couldn't be older than four or five. Her cold dead black eyes stared into Vegetas unblinkingly. Her short black hair was matted and caked with mud and grim. Blood was everywhere. blood leaked its way down her head in rivers. It escaped her lips and dripped down her chin. Her torn and raggedy clothes where drenched in the thick crimson. He stared at her. His stomach churning slowly. He was a murder yes but he never gave such sick attention to kids. If they needed to be killed he killed them, but not this, never this.

He mind then registered that she was staring right at them, right into his eyes. How? he didn't think anyone could see them.

The boys continued to kick her and sneer at her. But her gaze never wavered. Suddenly tears welled in her eyes and slipped down her face in silent rivers. Weakly she pulled her tiny arm up at stretched it out to them. Her tears became raking sobs as her eyes pleaded with them.

Beside him he could here Bulma hysterically sobbing. She reached out her hand to the little girl from were she was, her sobs became harder.

Vegeta just stared.

Than everything went black. Bulma latched onto Vegeta in fear and comfort. The darkness surrounded them. But they could still hear it. Still hear the little girl crying and screaming. Vegeta could still see her reaching for them, reaching for anything that could save her from the pain. It replayed over and over in his head. He shut his eyes tightly and held onto Bulma to sooth her.

Then he felt it. The hard rocky floor of the forest. Slowly he opened his eyes and almost grimly he realized they were back. The eerie forest and churning fog were back.

'What was that?' his mind questioned. He narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth.

He had had enough of this. He pulled the sobbing Bulma in to his arms and began to walk again.

What ever was pulling at them better have the answers he wanted or something was going to die.

Yamcha let out a huge yawn and rubbed his head. They had been walking forever!

He turned his head to look at Piccalo. He sighed, he was a stoic as ever. His face was curled up into a never ending scowl and his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

He was so imposing.

Yamcha took quick glances at him. He crossed his arms in the same manner. Then he took some sparse looks at the Namecs face. He tried to copy it as best he could. When he was satisfied he stayed that way. He looked at rock and tree with a steely glare pretending they were enemies. In his minds eye they all ran away screaming. He fought the laugh that threatened to escape.

"what are you doing?" Questioned a hard and gruff voice beside him.

He jumped and let out a startled yelp. He began to laugh nervously a sweat drop on his head.

"we..well I was…uhhh I was just…" his staggering voice was cut off when his foot was pulled from under him.

"Hey no need to get Physical Piccolo!" cried Yamcha from the forest floor. As he looked up he noticed Piccolo was looking around him franticly. Yamchas brow furrowed in questioned but before he could question him something wrapped around his neck and harshly pulled in across the forest floor. Branches and roots cut at him as he passed. He was struggling to get what ever it was off of his neck.

'what the…what was that grrrrr I can fell a foreboding presence but its everywhere,' Piccolo's mind questioned. He barly noticed when Yamcha fell. He spared a quick glance at his fallen comrade only to see him being dragged along the ground.

Piccolo quickly began to run after them. Yamcha was desperately clawing at the thing around his neck. Choked words and screams escape his mouth as he tried to breath.

Suddenly the rope…thing… let go and slinked back into the forest underbrush.

Yamcha stayed on the forest floor coughing and gasping in air.

"WHA…WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" He cried in fright.

Piccolo stared after the thing in question then offered his hand to Yamcha. He gladly took it and stood up a little shakily, rubbing his raw throat.

Suddenly a loud cracking noise echoed around them. They looked each other in the eyes than looked up. They quickly jumped back to avoid the incredibly large branch that nearly squished them. They both stared at the branch for a seconded then at each other again. Piccolo broke the eye contact first. He had no idea what to tell him, he was just as clueless. He stood up and looked around.

"PICCOLO LOOK OUT!" He heard Yamcha scream before a searing pain erupted on his back. The force of the blow hurled him over Yamcha and into a tree. Once he regained his eye sight he looked at his attacker and his eyes widened.

The tree branch slowly recoiled back into it proper place then thundered forward and prepared to hammer down on the wide eyed Yamcha.

"MOVE IDIOT!" Piccolo cried.

Yamcha quickly rolled to his left just missing the huge branch as hit the ground were he was. It pulled back and prepared another strike, but Yamcha was ready for it. But before he could doge something wrapped around his legs. He looked down and saw dead vines wrapping around his legs. He looked up just in time to throw himself on the ground before the branch could take off his head. Then he felt his legs being pulled into the air. He clawed at the ground desperately as he cried for help. But it was for nothing, he was lifted about fifty feet into the air.

He dangled helplessly as the vines crawled around the rest of his body. He was pulling at then relentlessly until they wrapped around his arms and sealed them to his chest. He cries became muffled as the wrapped them selves around his mouth and nose. Slowly his horror filled eyes were covered. The vines them began to constrict painfully. Squeezing his body until his bones threatened to shatter.

Piccolo watched in terror as yamcha was covered. His muffled frantic cries were all he could make out of his friend.

He staggered to his feet fighting the pain in his back, but before he could take a step toward his panicking friend he was hit again by a branch. It knocked him skidding across the ground. Forcing rocks and dirt to fly around him. He lay there a second to regain the breath he lost from that last attack. Then as he tried to stand when the grass beside him shot up into the air then came crashing down around him wrapping him up and securing him to the ground. He struggled against his bonds in a futile attempt to escape. Suddenly thunderous creaking attacked his fragile ears. He looked up in an attempt to find out what was happening. Complete horror filled his face as five very large branches rocketed up from the trees surrounding him. His mind went numb and they crashed down with remarkable speed. He cried out in frustration and fear and shut his eyes in a weak effort to block out what was happening. He waited for the inevitable blow…seconds passed and nothing. He slowly opened his eyes only to have blackness assault his senses. It took a moment for him to grasp what was happening. The grass was gone the branches gone. Everything was gone and only darkness remained. What could he do now? What was going on? Were was Yamcha? Were was everyone else? So many question swam around his head. So many thoughts, to many thoughts. His eyes shut.

"et…up…get up! Come on Piccolo move or…or something man come on!"

He could hear a voice. A frantic voice. He had to open his eyes. He had to get away from the darkness.

Slowly his eyes heeded his command.

"oh thank god! I was beginning to think you were dead!" yamcha said exasperatedly as he sat back.

"well with the way I feel I wish I was." he grumbled as he tried to sit up.

"what happened?" he questioned as the pain began to ebb.

"not a clue. Last I remember my body was almost crushed then every thing went black and …here I am." said Yamcha as he rubbed his still sore arms.

As Yamcha talked he began to look around.

'what the…ware are we?' Piccolo's mind questioned. Indeed they were not in the forest anymore.

They were standing on a dirt road. Dark Green trees and rolling hills all around. The picture of serenity it created was shattered by the thousands of rain drops falling from the gray sky. Shadows were cast by the dimmed air. And everything took on a darker hue, due to the forecasting sky. It would have been lovely if it were not raining.

"what the…Piccolo when did it start raining?" said Yamcha as he stared at the sky accusingly.

Piccolo stared at his hands, which were positioned out in front of his body.

"um, what are you staring at?"

Piccolo looked at yamcha for a second then lifted his hand so yamcha could see.

"I'm not wet." Piccolo said, eyes narrowing.

Yamchas eyes widened as he inspected himself. He was completely dry.

He watched as the numerous droplets fell right through him as if he were nothing. His eyes once again found Piccolos.

"What…is…going…on." He whispered slowly, eyes wide. Piccolo had no idea what to say.

There thoughts were interrupted by the crunching of gravel. It was soft but could be heard over the tapping rain. It was slow and consecutive as if someone was walking.

They both looked up in to the distance. The crunching becoming louder as a shadowed figure could be seen.

Closer and closer it got until finally its features could be seen.

A girl.

A very young girl. She couldn't be more than eight or nine. Her limp soaked hair hung loosely around her pail face. Its inky blackness contrasting greatly with the paleness of her sullen face. Her eyes were cast down. Staring hollowly at the drenched earth beneath her feet. She clutched a large sized wooden pail to her chest, the contents unknown.

Yamcha stared at the young girl.

'why does she have no jacket?.' he mind questioned. Her small arms were bare save a thin purple chineas style tee shirt. Are small legs were adorned with loose brown pants. Small black slippers protected her feet from the rocky ground. All of which were soaked through and through.

Piccolo also stared. She was strange, this little girl. She walked so mechanically. Her eyes stared unblinkingly at nothing. The rain poured down upon her yet she seemed as if she had know idea.

Finally she was within ten feet of them. Nothing. Five feet…nothing. Now she was walking in-between them.

"Hey kid?…um you alright?" Yamcha asked realizing she must not have noticed them yet.

Nothing. She just continued to walk silently.

Yamcha raised an eyebrow and looked at Piccolo.

"okaaaaayyyy…"

Piccolo made no comment and looked at the retreating figure.

"water…"

"huh?…wa'd ya say Piccolo?"

"water…she was caring water in the pail…" he trailed off.

Yamcha just stared at the figure again in confusion.

"lets go." Piccolo said as he began to walk after her.

"huh? Were we going?" asked Yamcha as he followed.

"look we have know idea were we are or what is happening but that little girl is are only hope of finding out any information."

"but she didn't answer before what makes you think she well answer now?"

Piccolo cast him a withering glair.

"oh..hehe…right…" he whispered feebly.

"man how much longer we've been walking forever." whined Yamcha. They had been following the child for almost an hour as she walked on. They had repeatedly tried to get her attention but nothing worked. Finally Piccolo had had enough of her silent treatment so he made a grab for her shoulder. Only to pass right through her. Now they followed her in hope of finding something out.

Finally a village could be seen up ahead. Homes were a light and the streets were empty do the evening hour.

They passed home after home and shop after shop until the small child stopped well into the town.

In front of a giant castle to be exact. From the looks of it they were at a back entrance to the castle. She knocked on a normal sized wooden door that was almost hidden from the unruly growth of plan life.

The door swung open to reveal a stout old woman in layers of clothing to keep out the chill in the air. She looked a the child a moment as if placing who she was. Than a twisted smile appeared on her thin bright red lips.

"_I see you have returned finally it only took you Four hours." she sneered._

"_that water is for the courts tea and you have so selfishly squandered your time getting it that I had to serve them from ordinary tap water, my my children these days only thinking about themselves." The old woman than took the pail harshly from the girls hands and stared into its contents._

"_but… ma'm you asked for water from the river Ordan. It is nearly a half a days journey from here…I did my best to hurry." she whispered in a almost shuttering voice. The temperature had dropped drastically._

_The old woman's eyes locked onto the girl's as she poured the water out from the pail. _

"_clumsy girl now look what you did. You spilt all the water. I suppose you will have to go and fetch more now wont you?" she smile as she said this handing the girl the pail once again not commenting to the girls statement. _

_The door slammed shut in front of her. She just stood there holding the pail in her arms. Thunder boomed in the sky._

_Slowly she turned around and began to walk back down the path. Once again passing between the stunned heroes._

They stood there shocked at what they just saw.

"how…how could she do that to a little girl? Its freezing out here and she's making her go that far all alone for…for WATER!" Yamcha exclaimed.

Piccolo had turned around and stared after her once again.

Then everything fell to black.

sorry about the long delay...please dont be mad at me, i promise i will finish this story.

hugs and kisses!


	7. Chapter 7

"krillen WAKE UP!" Screamed 18 as her husband nearly fell into her again.

Krullen's eyes shot open as he let out a startled scream and franticly looked around him.

18 sighed and continued walking. Krillen than ran after her realizing what had happened.

"um…sorry 'bout that hun…guess I was getting sleepy…heheh…" Krillen laughed uneasily. 18 turned to her husband and glared.

"you are the only man I know who can fall asleep while walking." she said in a threatening voice.

"hehehe um well that's a first for me…heheh…" he mutter in explanation.

"First, FIRST…THAT WAS THE THIRD TIME I YELLED AT YOU, AND THIS TIME YOU ALMOST TRIPED ME!" She screamed. Krillen cowered from her laughing nervously.

"well um…sorry?" he said unsurely. 18 was about to explode he could tell. Then she sighed and shut her eyes, crossed her arms, and began walking again.

"oh ya, know one can resist the Krillen charm." He whispered to him self cockily.

"COME NOW!"

"COMING DEAR!" He screamed out the ran after her.

"How much longer?" Krillen asked tiredly. His shoulders were slumped and he was dragging his legs.

"do you honestly think I know?" 18 asked in exasperation. He had been droning on and on 'are we there yet? How much longer? I think I have to pee?' If she had to hear one more stupid question she was going to kill something, and right now her husband was a tempting target.

"Babe I think I have to…" Krillen stopped abruptly. He straightened his back and looked around in caution.

"what's your problem?" 18 asked.

"did you feel that?"

"feel what?"

"that?"

"what?"

"You know, that?"

"WHAT?"

Suddenly the earth beneath them shook, abruptly stopping there conversation.

"THAT!" Krillen screamed out as he fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" 18 cried as she tried to keep her balance.

The violent earthquake rattled on harder and harder. Trees toppled over and were uprooted. Huge cracks ripped through the earth creating bottomless riveens. Pillars on rock exploded from the ground, towering over everything.

18 and Krillen watched on helplessly as this happened. They were thrown relentlessly to the ground. They tried desperately to avoid the rock pillars and bottomless holes, while trying to stay with each other.

"18!" Krillen screamed as his wife was thrown violently from him by a newly made pillar.

"KRILLEN!" She cried back when he was shot into the air with a pillar underneath him.

Suddenly the shacking became worse. The ground beneath 18 began to split.

Krillens eyes widened when he saw this from his perch in the air. He watched in slow motion as the crack tore open underneath her swallowing her up into the darkness of the earth.

Her scream echoed around him mingling with his own terror filled one.

"EEEEIIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTEEEENNNN!"

The rock beneath him crumbled and he fell helplessly into the gapping hole.

Right now he didn't care.

"_Wake up…get up…please…" _A voice called into the darkness that surrounded him. It was soft and sweet, yet so fragile he new it would shatter if he questioned it.

He opened his eyes very slowly. His mind was aching and his body was numb.

'ugh what happened?' he thought.

Suddenly he remembered everything.

He just laid or stood there he did dent know or care which. He felt lost and helpless…he couldn't protect her. She was still screaming in his head. He could still see the fear and desperation in her eyes as she fell.

She was still screaming as he closed his eyes.

"_open your eyes…open…" _It whispered again. He opened his eyes dully. Clear blue sky met his vision.

"who are you?" he whispered. The only answer was a soft breeze.

"who are you?" he said a little louder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" He screamed at the sky and jumped to his feet.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?…WHY?…why?" The last of his sentence came out a whisper as he fell to his knees and fought the sob in his throat.

"Krillen?"

His head shot up at the sound of his name. His turned around quickly to find its source. He shakily stood to his feet with widened eyes.

"Eighteen?" He questioned uneasily as if the woman before him wasn't real.

"Krillen…what happened?" She asked him as she looked at her hands then at the surrounding area. Last she remembered she was falling to her death in a seemingly endless hole.

"Eighteen…" this time his voice broke and ran with all his might toward her, throwing his arms around her and holding her with all his might.

"I thought I lost you…" He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes softened as she hugged him back.

"As if you could get rid of me…you stuck with me que ball…forever." She whispered to him lovingly.

He broke out in a fit of laughter, pulling away enough to look into her eyes.

"ya…forever…" He whispered back smiling at her.

"Now…where are we?" She asked him.

He finally took a look around him. There was a clear blue sky and a luscious green forest surrounding them…what was it with forests?

Suddenly they could hear a pounding noise.

"What is that?" Krillen questioned.

"KRILLEN YOU COMING OR WHAT?" Eighteen cried out, already moving through the woods.

Krillen quickly caught up to her.

They both ran, following the noise.

"What do you think it is?" asked krillen as he jumped over a large rock.

"Sounds like…something hitting something ells…something hard." Eighteen answered.

The noise got louder and louder the further they ran.

BAM…BAM BAM…BAM BAM BAM…

"Come on this way!" Yelled Eighteen as she picked up speed.

Finally they broke through a patch of branches and stopped.

There stood a young woman facing a huge rock wall. Her long black hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. She wore a dark blue Gi with black Gi pants and black slippers. Sweat poured down her body in rivers along with blood from various cuts and scratches. Rips covered her dirty and raggedy clothes. Her breathing was labored and forceful.

Eighteen then realized what the pounding was and turned her head.

The young girl pounded relentlessly at the rock wall with her clenched fists.

Blood.

Blood was everywhere. Every hit caused crimson waves to splatter against the rocks surface.

BAM BAM BAM…

Still she continued as if she dident know…or did dent care.

"_Harder…faster."_

The new voice startled the duo slightly. They looked to their right to find the owner.

There sitting cross-legged on a boulder was a very old man. His withered face was covered by a white beard and mustache. His beard was braided and clipped at he end by a read bead. His slicked white hair was covered by an ornate green hat. He wore a fancy green Gi robes and white silk pants. Tiny jewel covered slippers covered his feet.

"_You are pathetic child. Harder, faster!." He screamed and she complied._

_Her breathing became faster and more ragged. Blood oozed from her fists and dripped down the wall with every hit. The tiny fractures in the stone multiplied with every hit._

"_Enough!" He screamed. The girl fell to her knees gasping for breath. Her hole body was shacking._

"_You truly are pathetic…DID I SAY YOU COULD REST!"_

_She slowly tried to stand. Her legs quivered and her vision became blurry but she stood anyway._

"_Look at you! You are nothing. Cant even take simple exercises in secession. What are you thirsty? Hum maybe your hungry? Well I would be to if I hadn't eating any thing for two days to hehe. Well may be your sleepy? Well which is it?" He asked a sickening smile on his face._

_She just stood there._

"_what no answer? Are your muscles sore? Are they burning from the strain of working them for two days straight. Can you feel the effects of your blood loss? Can you feel the blood leaving your wary body?" He asked as he circled her like a vulture to his pray._

"_Well answer? ANSWER!" He screamed in her face._

"_yes…" she whispered weakly. The fatigue was really getting to her._

_He took out a long thin rod he had tucked into his belt. with it in hand he began to beat her._

_He lashed it across her back, over her arms and legs every ware but her face. It ripped through the thin clothing and bit at her tender flesh. More blood spilled from the fresh wounds._

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OUT TO ME WOMAN!" He screamed. A sickening smirk coiled on his face. The power he had over his student was amazing._

_Finally he stepped back patting slightly. A frown then replaced the smirk. Why wouldn't she scream or cry out?_

"_Come now its time to get you cleaned up. We wouldn't want the dear king to see you so…dirty… now do we? Than when your done I want you to scrub every last bit of my home until its spotless. If you don't get it done before your due to see the king I will make your next lesson hell on earth do you understand?"_

_When she said nothing he continued._

"_Good now…" He pulled out a capsule. It exploded into a hover car. He jumped in and started it up. _

"_run…" he stated his smirk back in place._

_He took off in the car with her trying to keep up._

Eighteen and Krillen just stood there shocked.

"Tell me I didn't just see that?" Krillen whispered.

"That was not training. That filthy little man is torturing her!" 18 growled out.

"18 why couldn't they see us? I mean we were standing right in front of them and they acted like we didn't exist. They…" Krillen was still talking she knew but she couldn't hear him anymore.

Her attention was back on the rock wall. Slowly she walked towards it until she was standing just a foot in front of it.

So much blood was smeared over it. Layers of dry blood was under the fresh blood, and layers of black blood waited under that.

If the blood was black that meant it was old…she done this before.

Slowly 18 brought her hand up the walls face. She gently trailed the tips of her fingers of the blood.

It was captivating this blood. The blood of a girl no more than 15 or 16. No this wasn't her blood…this was her pain…her punishment for existing…

As blackness surrounded her once again one thought penetrated her mind.

They were a lot alike.

"Daddy?" Said Gohan meekly.

"Ya son?" Asked Goku as he brought his attention to the child beside him. They had been walking mindlessly for hours but awhile ago Gohan stopped talking. So now to hear his sons voice it broke the tension Goku didn't Evan know he had.

"does…does mommy hate me?" he whispered. Goku stopped dead in his tracks. Gohan kept his head down when he did'ent answer.

Suddenly Goku whirled around and grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't ever think that, EVER! Your mother loves you more than anything els in this world! Don't you know that?" He all but screamed, desperately.

Gohan was shocked at the seriousness in his fathers voice.

"But why does she always make me study and never let me fight. I want to fight I don't want to do school work…I want to be like you." he muttered weakly.

"No Gohan you cant be like me I wont allow it…my life isn't what you think it is Gohan! Cant you see that! Yes I have increasable powers, yes I am a hero to the world! But what does that get me at the end of the day? Nothing! God, do you know what it means to be everyone ells's hero? It means never knowing if you will see your family again. Never knowing if this is the fight you'll die in. It means never seeing your family and never being there for them…it means breaking there hearts…" He said the last part in a whisper as if just realizing it for the first time.

Goku sighed and looked his son in his eyes. He smiled and brushed his hand through his hair lovingly.

"I know why she makes you study Gohan…she was always waiting for me to see it…but I never did, tell just right now…Gohan she doesn't care if you're a scholar, she doesn't care if you become a doctor or any of that…she only wants you to succeed that's all…to have everything that we didn't…this world Gohan doesn't Evan know I exist and doesn't care what happens to me, but you and your mom do…you both love me…and i took that for granted…Gohan one day your going to fall in love and start a family and she doesn't want the same life you've lived to be passed on to them, because what happens when there is no one left to fight? what do you do then? I have no means to support you guys other than the tournament winnings but that only lasts so long…(sigh) Gohan there is more to life than fighting (Bitter half laugh) and I almost forgot that."

Gohan nodded his head, tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"She loves you so much Gohan, she doesn't want you to leave her like I do…" He whispered.

"Daddy…" Gohan whispered then threw himself in his fathers arms.

"I…I know sh…she loves me and you…and I lo…love her more than anything…daddy…I don't want to loose my mommy!" he cried as he buried his face in his fatheres chest.

"shuuu shuuuuuu Gohan its going to be all right I swear it. I swear it…" he whispered into his son's hair as he cradled him.

Something moved in the bushes to their right.

Goku's head wiped into that direction and only saw a fluttering of leaves.

Gohan pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"What's wrong daddy?" he asked. Goku stared for a moment more than turned to his some with a smile.

"Nothing son…lets keep moving okay." Gohan nodded his head and began to walk again.

Goku stared into the trees once more than began to fallow him.

SNAP, CRACKLE

Goku and Gohans heads snapped in the direction of the sound. There bodies on high aleret.

The fog hissed at them as it passed. The wind moaned through the trees.

They waited, eyes scanning the area trying to spot any danger.

CRUNCH, CRUNCH!

Both sets of eyes shot in that direction. The branches shook for a second and another twig snapped.

Goku cautiously pulled Gohan behind him and slowly walked forward.

Leaves crunched again.

He reached his hands out to the bush and grabbed a steady hand full. He then turned his head to Gohan to see if he was ready. Gohan positioned his hands much like his fathers and waited for his que.

Goku mouthed out a count down.

_One_

_Two_

"THREE!" They both cried and ripped back the bush.

A blur of black flashed across the ground and in to a hollowed out hole in the base of a huge tree.

They both faced each other wide eyed and blinked a couple times.

"What…?" said Goku.

"Was that?" finished Gohan.

Both turned to the tree and began to move toward it.

"It must be some kind of animal" said Gohan as they kneeled down to the four foot high three foot wide hole.

"Gohan stay back I don't want it attacking you okay?" Goku said and he kneeled down beside him. Gohan nodded his head and backed up a little.

Goku put his left hand above the hole and leaned down, cautiously peering into the darkness. He squinted his eyes trying to adjust to the lack of light. Movement caught his attention.

"Hey there is something in here Gohan, poor thing must be scared to death."

"Come on little guy, its okay I wont hurt you…" he said calmly, slowly reaching his hand in only a little.

They could hear the creature thrashing as far back as possible. Goku quickly pulled his hand back and stared in.

"Poor thing is terrified…" He whispered.

"What is it dad?"

"I don't know Gohan its to dark." He brought his head down again an looked closer into the darkness.

All he could see were shadows and blackness but he could make out the movement of something. He stilled himself and listen closely. Soft breathing met his ears. It was right there if only he had a little more light.

"Hey, little guy its okay there is nothing to be scared about…we wont hurt you…come on out now okay." Goku whispered sincerely, while holding his hand out into the hole.

What ever was in there began to shift slightly and whimpered a couple times.

"come on it okay." He coxed again.

Gohan watched the hole intently and the shifting increased.

'its so scared…why?' thought Gohan as it

another chapter closer to the end

hugs and kisses


End file.
